Peace of Mind
by HappyAuriga
Summary: Draco has to try...


Peace of Mind

Lucius Malfoy paced the living room.

"Stop it, dear," the soft voice of his wife made him stop short. "All you'll achieve is ruining the carpet. You won't put him off doing it."

"I know!" moaned Lucius. He held onto the mantelpiece with both his hands and rested his forehead against the cold marble for a moment. "I wish I could though. He'll make a fool of himself."

"He knows that," replied Narcissa. "Would you not have tried for me if you had been in his shoes?"

Lucius wirled around, sending his hair flying. For a moment he looked every inch the strong wizard he had been until recently. "I'd have killed for you!"

"A Malfoy killing for however noble a reason wouldn't be taken well nowadays," Draco pointed out from the door. The young man wore his finest robes. His hair was freshly combed and shone as if reflecting the sunlight. He looked delicious.

"Draco. Son. My dragon, don't go." Lucius pleaded. "You will not succeed. You cannot succeed."

"I know." Draco lowered his eyes to the small bunch of peonies he was holding. "But I have to try. If I don't I will spend my life asking myself whether I misjudged the situation."

"I'll have tea ready when you come back," Narcissa promised softly.

Draco smiled weakly. "Why don't you cool some champagne, mother? Just to make sure it's there if we need it."

"That's a good idea, love." The blonde witch got up from her seat, putting her embroidery aside. "I'll have the best we have ready when you return."

Draco nodded curtly and left. He walked out of the house and down the driveway although it wasn't really necessary. The ministry had taken down the wards of the manor when they raided it, searching for whatever the Dark Lord had left behind. Nobody had bothered to reward the house so far. There was nothing left to steal anyway. Whatever the Dark Lord hadn't taken for his cause had been broken or confiscated by the aurors.

The Malfoy heir walked past the point where the wards had ended out of respect for his ancestors who had put them in place so many years ago. Along with his father he had sworn to regain what had been lost to the family. Once out of the vast park, he apparated.

His goal was a slightly smaller house in the middle of a rolling landscape. Draco smiled grimly. He had spent many weekends here during his childhood. Nevertheless he was not sure he was welcome today. Squaring his shoulders, the blond walked up the path to the front door.

No sooner had he knocked that the door was opened by a pointy-faced girl with shoulder length black hair. She beamed at him in welcome.

"Good afternoon, Miss Parkinson," Draco greeted her solemnly. He bowed respectfully. "Is your father home?"

Pansy paled. "Draco!" she breathed. "I'm not sure it's wise…"

The young man raised an eyebrow at her. "Your father, Miss Parkinson," he insisted.

"Yes," muttered the girl. "Yes, he's at home. Do come in, Mr. Malfoy." She led the way to a small drawing room and called for a house elf to bring refreshments for the guest before she went to fetch her father.

Parkinson senior was unlike his daughter and her younger brother tall and bulky. The man was quite impressive even when he was not radiating anger.

"Malfoy!" he shouted the moment he had opened the door to the room. "How dare you come here? Have you lost the little brain you had? Are you trying to claim confusedness as an excuse for what you and your family did?"

Draco put down the glass of water he had been holding.

"Sir," the blond got up from his seat, "I've come to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." He held on to his peonies. "I love her and …"

Mr. Parkinson interrupted him with an angry outcry. "Don't you besmirch my girl by claiming to feel anything for her! You ruined her reputation! Being considered close to you alone ruined her chances to ever wed a decent wizard!"

"Sir, I'd be honoured to wed your daughter," Draco tried again. "I swear I'd wait on her hand and foot. I know I have not much to offer right now, but my family will recover and then I'll be able to give her what she deserves."

Pansy looked at Draco lovingly from behind her father. She and the blond had been a couple for more than three years. They had known each other from early childhood on. If it hadn't been for the Dark Lord's rise, they'd have been united in an arranged marriage by now, and they'd have considered themselves lucky.

"I will not give my only daughter to a penniless criminal!" shouted Mr. Parkinson. "Or worse, a fortune hunter!"

Draco blushed. "I wouldn't take a penny from Pansy's dowry," he defended himself. "Sir, you've known me for years! It must have come to your attention at some point that I love your daughter sincerely."

"Your father has been a weathercock ever since I've known him! Why would I think you are different? Pansy will go to France. She will live with her aunt and finish her education at Beauxbatons. And hopefully, she will find a French wizard who hasn't heard of her affair with you. A wizard who will make her a decent woman." Mr. Parkinson glared at Draco. "I'd appreciate it, Sir, if you left my house now and never returned."

Draco hung his head. "Yes, Sir," he sighed. He walked past the older wizard, but stopped in his tracks as if he was going to say something. After a short moment, he proceeded past Pansy and out of the door. Pansy came after him.

"Draco!" she said softly. "I'm sorry."

Draco turned around to face the girl one last time. "So am I, Pansy." After a moment of hesitation he held out the peonies. "For you."

Pansy took them gracefully. "Thank you. I'll never forget." She buried her nose in the flowers.

Draco nodded and left without turning back. Mother was waiting for him to join her for tea.

The End.


End file.
